Speculations
by moonfaerie326
Summary: He had an addiction, plan and simple, black and white; and the source of said addiction is none other than his partner. TonyxZiva.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters, nor do I earn any money for writing about them.**

**Uhm. Hey. This is my FIRST NCIS fanfic EVER. I know its not great, maybe not even good, but I quite liked it. I think it is only a one shot, so I hope you enjoyed this short little fic-y. Review's would be l-o-v-e-ly. :D And I would enjoy them like no other, they bring smiles to my face, AND they let me know whether or not I should continue writing NCIS fanfic's or not. **

He is sick of the way guys look at her, the heated perusal of her body, the sly glances that get thrown in her direction when they think no one is looking, the hunger that lingers in their gaze's as they speak to her. He notices it all, he sees and it only serves to make his blood boil. _They can't have her, _his mind always seems to rage at him, and it's a pointless argument it seems, for the only reason they can't have her is because "she is his," which isn't true, yet.

She never fails to encourage them, make them want her even more, with the way she leaves her lips slightly parted when she is speaking to them, to the way her dark brown eyes seem to hold an intensity of the things she secretly desires. Oh, how he wishes to be the one to fulfill her every desire, to finally be able to tangle his tongue with hers as they clash for dominance, to have the wonderful caress of her heated lips across his skin as he tangles his fingers in her long brown hair, brushing it from her face so he can stare into her eyes without being forced to look away because of some stupid Rule.

He needed it, he need her, his need only seemed to grow as the days passed, each one dragging on longer than the last due too the sexual tension that was ever present between the two. And right now wasn't any different.

He watched as she talked to a friend of the dead marine, he noticed the way the man's eyes traced her form as she glanced around surveying the area. She was doing it again, drawing them in without so much as batting an eyelash. She didn't even need to flirt with someone to get them hooked on her, or maybe that was just him. Maybe he just got hooked from the first glance she threw in his direction, or maybe it was when he heard her sultry voice wrap around his form in a gentle caress, he couldn't remember, but he did know that he was addicted.

**Why don't you click the comment button?**

**And type a little something.**

**Rai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I would like to state, albeit sadly, that I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. I did get season 5 for Christmas though, does that count? No? Damn.**

**I'm back, and I have had many requests to make this little piece into something more; so I hope this is the something more everyone was looking for. I am actually enjoying writing all the fics I have going for NCIS, I have 9 going so far, and this is only one of them that I have posted. I hope everyone will watch for my other ones. I hope to get them out soon. I also have some other pieces I have been working on, for different fandoms, so I am going to try and update those before I post anything new.**

_**Chapter 2:**_

She tended to frustrate him, too easily if you asked him. It's like she was born just to get under the skin of one Anthony D. DiNozzo, and he couldn't help but to enjoy it.

The way she made blatant sexual remarks never ceased to amaze him, in a good way of course, though he would never show it, he didn't need to give her the upper hand anymore then she already had. The way she'd slyly make comments about other females always caused him to nearly come undone. Never had a woman before her done so, so effortlessly. Ziva David was something special, of that he was sure.

He often found himself wondering if she commented on other women's asses on purpose knowing the effect it had on him because every time she did he would always stare at hers in turn, comparing the two only to have hers win out over every single one. He told himself it was because he had seen her rear in every type of clothing, and he knew it looked great in each and every one, but if he was honest with himself, he knew that was to stop any long stemmed questions from popping in and assaulting him, he knew all that yet he didn't dwell on it.

He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as his eyes trailed along the delicious curve of her ass, it was true, her ass looked great, always.

"Tony!" Her voice cut through his thoughts, and although he could clearly tell that her back was turned to him, due to the fact that he had just been staring at her backside, however that didn't stop his head from shooting up so fast he was sure he had just given himself whiplash.

"What?" He asked innocently, forcing himself to hold her gaze as she turned and walked towards him; he barely stopped himself from rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he was sure she knew all about.

"Our witness here," She stated; her eyes shot to the man standing a few feet away from them, "has decided to accompany us to the Navy Yard." The way she stressed the word accompany made Tony realize she had something on him, but the man had no idea. Just the way Gibbs' had wanted it.

"Yeah. And?" He questioned sarcastically. His look turned to one of surprise when the keys were tossed his way; he caught them before they bounced off his forehead. He was shocked.

"You drive." She stated simply, a look was in her eyes that he couldn't quite decipher.

He shot her a questioning glance, not quite comprehending the fact that she had just willingly let him drive. No fight, no argument, no nothing. She always wanted to drive; she had just had the keys in her possession, a sure sign that she was, in fact, going to drive; yet she gave it up. She'd never pass up the chance to drive, of that he knew, because she was hardly ever given one.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes when the questioning look remained on his face. "I want our guest to be _comfortable _on the ride there." And with those words he knew she was not just speaking about her perilous driving, _she _was going to personally make sure he was comfortable.

He swung a glare at the offending male. He had never been good at sharing what was his and by all means she was his.

"Are you ready to leave then, Kael?" She questioned, turning towards the man with a smile on her face.

He could see the eagerness appear on Kael's face at the husky tones with which seemed to be ever present within Ziva's accent. "Ready when you are."

Tony rolled his eyes; stalking to the car, anger fueling his actions as he practically ripped the door from its hinges. "Let's go!" He barked out, mad at Ziva for allowing this scum to eye her, pissed at Kael for having the audacity to eye her in front of him, and most of all, he was angry at himself, for not doing a thing about it.

"Don't mind him," Ziva stated, and he watched as she held the door open for the man to climb into the back of the vehicle. "He just wants to get back to Head-Quarters." She laughed quietly as she climbed in after him causing Tony's anger to flare. _Kael should not be that closed to _my_ Ziva, _Tony thought to himself, he was torn from his thoughts when Ziva began to speak again, oblivious to his inner turmoil. "It usually means he has a hot date waiting for him." Ziva stated, slight laughter in her voice as she spoke to Kael.

"Not tonight, Zee-vah." Tony mumbled to himself as he revved the engine, he pulled out of the driveway, contemplating slamming on the breaks randomly as he watched Kael give Ziva a look, a look Tony knew all to well.

The spoke in hushed tones in the backseat, and though Tony knew it was to make sure Kael suspected nothing, it still served to piss him off. _Hello, _Tony felt like shouting, _I'm sitting right here! _

Ziva's voice drifted up at him from the backseat, "Tony did you know Kael played football in college." He smiled softly; of course _she _would know how much this was upsetting him, and therefore try and ease his mind.

"Oh really, where at?" He questioned, like he actually cared, he just liked the Ziva's attention was no longer solely on _Kael._

"Penn State, I was the lead quarterback." He boasted, his chest puffing out in pride.

Ziva made eye contact with Tony, and made a simple gesture that made Tony feel a whole lot better. She rolled her eyes, and it wasn't the playful one she often graced him one, it was the one, which stated, can-I-shoot-him?

"Oh!" Ziva cooed, but Tony could hear the falsity it held. "So you were good then, yes?"

He watched on through the rearview mirror as Kael leaned in closer to Ziva, his voice dropping to a hoarser tone. "Very good." Tony's fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white, and his glare burning into Kael's reflection.

Ziva watched as Tony firmly glared into the mirror, she didn't know what his problem was with Kael, but there was on there, and from what she could tell it was a big one. She watched his grip tighten around the wheel, his knuckles turning white as his glare hardened, and he dropped all pretenses of paying attention to the road.

"Tony," She said a bit harshly, and she watched as he snapped his gaze towards her face and his entire expression softened. "Road." She stated, inclining her head forward.

Tony gasped silently, turning his attention back to the road while silently berating himself for losing control of himself in such away, and that Ziva had caught him in the act.

He pulled into the parking lot, and slammed on the breaking as he spun into the parking spot, watching in satisfaction as Kael's face slammed into the back of his seat, and he let out an indignant "hey!".

"Sorry bout that buddy." Tony stated smugly, climbing out of the vehicle and opening Ziva's door for her without a second thought.

"Thank you Tony." She stated as soon as she was out of the car. She didn't tell him she could have opened the door herself, or that his driving wasn't so much better than hers, no she knew that he was having a rough time, for whatever reason.

"No problem, Zee-vah." He smarmily replied as he began to walk away, he only stopped when he realized Ziva wasn't falling him, but that she was waiting for Kael. Oh, how he was beginning to hate that man.

"Come on Kael. We have got to go see Gibbs now." Ziva stated as she turned on her heel and walked towards Tony.

Kael smiled happily as he followed behind her, his eyes tracing the curves that Tony had moments before been admiring. Tony saw all of his eye movements, and he wanted to poke his eyes out for the offensive gestures. _When would this bastard get it! Ziva David was his, damnit!_

**Eh. Not so happy with the outcome of this, it started out GREAT, if I do say so myself, and then it was done hill from there. I hope someone enjoyed it though, if not I can redo it. LOL. It's a bit OOC, I didn't mean to, I tried to keep it in-character but that did not work out to well for me. Or maybe it is in-character and I am just crazy? Let me know what you think. All comments are appreciated. AND LOOK. *points to the text above* Its LONGER.**

**I was watching NCIS with my brother the other day, and he said, "I wish I was on that team. Tony and I would get along great." This was during Corporal Punishment, right after Tony's Fugitive speech, and McGee states, "Must you do that every time we have a fugitive case." My brother then said, "I would have went into a slow clap after that, and I would of stated, "Gets better every time.""**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally got inspiration for this. It came to me like lightening; leaving destruction in its wake.**

"Why do I not get to interrogate him?" Ziva huffed a little indignantly. "I mean I _did_ bring him." Her eyes narrowed as she took in the fidgety form of Kael Armstrong through the glass window in observation.

They had ridden the elevator in relative silence and placed Kael in the interrogation room, all without him realizing the real reason that he was here.

"That's why." Tony stated smugly, as if that were actually a reason to begin with. He waved the case folder under her nose in a taunting way, rubbing in the fact that he would be doing the interrogating while she had to watch. He was absurdly happy that he was going to be able to make this man squirm. _Flirting with Ziva, _he growled under his breath, which warranted a look of concern from Ziva, _the nerve of that guy._ His eyes narrowed and he willed the man on the opposite side of the glass to burst into flames. _Burn! _He silently urged, his face filled with contempt.

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he somehow missed the fact that Ziva was sidling closer. He became increasingly aware of this fact though, when he felt her body heat incasing his entire right side with tempting waves. He sucked in a breath about to turn towards her and pull her into his arms; so he could finally kiss her lips he'd been dreaming out about for far too long. He never got the chance to move in the slightest before she plucked the file from his grasp and stepped away from him in one fluid motion.

"What is chowing you, Tony?" Ziva questioned, her voice mocking yet gentle in the same moment, a feat he was sure only she could accomplish.

"Eating, Ziva. It's "what is eating you."" He corrected, finally turning his attention away from Kael. "And the answer to your question, happens to be nothing. Nothing at all." He spoke without looking her in the eye and his tone was clipped.

"Mhmm." Ziva hummed, leaning gently against the glass her arms crossed, the folder resting under her right arm. "I am not buying it. Ever since we left this morning you have been acting like a child." She eyed him, taking in his shifty eyes and uncomfortable posture. "Oh! I see!" She gleefully announced, pushing herself off the wall as she snapped her fingers. "You have some sort of cow with Kael." A smirk curled the edges of her lips as she stood next to him once again.

Tony snorted, a sure sign that he'd been found out. "Psh, uh. Yeah right. That guy?" He waved in the general direction of the window. "I don't think so." He scoffed before a thoughtful look came to his features. "I think you meant "beef"." His eyebrows pulled together as he nodded. "Yeah."

Ziva simply shook her head a knowing expression on her visage as she ignored his words completely. "I just do not see why he has you so …" She tapped her finger chin thoughtfully, struggling to find the right word. "…insecure." She stated. She then openly ogled his form, appraising his form with gentle strokes of her eyes. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak – probably to state that DiNozzo's did not get "insecure" – she cut him off. "I mean you are taller than he is. "You are smarter, wittier," her eyes locked with his, "more charming," she gave a simple shrug of her shoulders, her eyes flashing coyly in his direction before she returned to her previous position of examining Kael as he waited. "_Sexier._" She stressed the word, letting it roll of her tongue as a purr.

Tony couldn't stop his mouth from popping open as he stood there gaping at her; his eyes wide. She had that familiar twinkle in her eyes as she surreptitiously studied him out of the corner of her eyes. Her lips were lifted into that mischievous smile that he loved; it drew him in like nothing else. Before he could formulate an appropriate response the door to observation burst open; revealing an agitated Gibbs.

"One of you planning on interrogating him sometime today?" He bellowed; but that did nothing to snap Tony out of his Ziva-induced stupor.

Ziva shrugged, quickly walking out of the observation room into interrogation. "This should be fun." She stated upon entering, taking in the grin that spread across Kael's face upon seeing her. _Really fun._

Inside observation Tony stood, grinning from ear to ear, staring at the place Ziva had previously occupied mere moments before.

"Ow!" He hissed when a hand suddenly collided with the back of his head, his smile dropped as he turned startled eyes upon the man who had delivered the blow. His eyes held a question in them.

"Stop grinning like an idiot and watch DiNozzo." Gibbs nodded toward the window, causing Tony to finally take in the scene before him. The only thing his brain seemed to register was the fact that Kael and Ziva were together in a room. Alone.

**I wanted to make this longer. But I liked the stopping place above; and I wanted to give you guys a little going a way present before I left. To tide you over until I got back, or to make it so you didn't forget about me! I am working on a chapter for "Left You, Yet I Love You." But it does not want to come easily. So I may get that one out before I leave as well. –fingers crossed-**

**I love you all! And I will miss you immensely! **

**P.S I haven't read very much NCIS Fanfiction, so if you have any recommendations feel free to let me know! I will review what I read; though my reviews tend to be long-winded… I'm a rambler which I am sure has become an increasingly noticeable fact. I apologize, and though I know that's a sign of weakness I felt it needed to be said, just this once though.**


End file.
